


Amy has no Mercy

by Mera



Series: KLAY [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Yumy painting their nails and/or trying hairstyles and being cuties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy has no Mercy

“You promised!”

Yuriko was faced with a very determined Amy and knew it was a lost cause right away. Nevertheless, she had to protest. There’s no way anyone could ever find out she let Amy get away with this easily.

“Well the bet was that I had to get the cake without him noticing. He didn’t, the guards did who then notified him, so really, I don’t know if you can _actually_ say that I lost…”

Amy made an exasperated noise before stomping on the floor. Yuriko belatedly realised she was bending when a solid rock hit her in the back of the knees and she fell into the chair behind her.

“Geez, okay, get on with it. But nothing to drastic.”

“Don’t worry”, Amy replied with a sweet smile.

Yuriko feared for her life.


End file.
